


Finn Fiction Au #1

by NessieTheSeaMonster



Series: Wet Book Club Core Curriculum [2]
Category: Confessions Of A Mask - Yukio Mishima, Stranger Things (TV 2016), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit fetish, Ear Sex, F/M, Multi, Pregnancy, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wolf Penis, comparison of pubic hair to seaweed, lack of sexual education, manifestation of fictional characters, murder fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieTheSeaMonster/pseuds/NessieTheSeaMonster
Summary: Finn Wolfhard is slightly innocent about sex but has a surprise coming for him when he gets taught a lesson by experienced Renesmee
Relationships: Finn Wolfhard/Original Character(s)
Series: Wet Book Club Core Curriculum [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707697
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Finn Fiction Au #1

“ Hi, Finn Wolfhard,” said Renesmee Madiline. “Wow, you have such curly hair and white skin and a red jacket.” “Yeah,” said Finn Wolfhard, “my penis is hard like a wolf penis so I should put it in your ear.” “Yeah,” said Renesmee Madiline. Finn Wolfhard revealed his penis which was very hard and he stuck it in Renesmee's ear. “Wait!” said Renesmee. “Why my ear?” “Because that's how you have sex,” said Finn Wolfhard. “I think you misheard,” said Renesmee. “That's not where the penis goes. Your ignorance is so sexy, though. You obviously never attended one of Ms. Trunchbull's health classes.” “No, I didn't,” said Finn Wolfhard. “Where should my penis go?” Renesmee thought about it and said, “I think it should go in my vagina.” “What's a vagina?” said Finn Wolfhard. “I've spent so much time being a super attractive actor that I forgot human anatomy. Is the vagina in the upside down?” He breathed sensually down her neck (OHMYGOD I'M SO SORRY) “No,” said Renesmee, “but that's so hot. My vagina is here.” She pointed. “I have an itch in my right vulva right now. If you put your penis in there we will be having sex.” “Oh okay,” said Finn Wolfhard. He put his penis in Renesmee's vagina and some stuff happened lala okay now Finn Wolfhard ejaculated into Renesmee's vagina. “Wait!” exclaimed Renesmee. “You weren't wearing a condom! Now I might get pregnant! I need to go get Plan B. Goodbye.” Finn Wolfhard was breathing heavily with sweat dripping down his naked body. He lay down and his really attractive penis got soft and flopped down. “That was so great,” said Finn Wolfhard. “I'm so exhausted, I'm going to go to sleep now.” And then Finn Wolfhard did. That is the true story of how naked Finn Wolfhard fell asleep in Renesmee Madiline's room but she had to leave to get Plan B. and when she came back, Finn Wolfhard had left through the window. She never saw him again, but that was a memory she would always hold on to.

As life moved on, Finn Wolfhard decided to read Confessions of a Mask. The beautiful poetic writing reeled him in and the erotic descriptions of Omi’s bushy glistening armpit hair made him feel very sexual. As he began to engage in a bad habit, Omi walked into his room. “Omi! How do you exist?” “I exist,” said Omi in English. “I’m talking in English because I’m in your mind. But just because I’m in your mind doesn’t mean I don’t exist.” “That sounds familiar,” said Finn Wolfhard. “Anyway, let’s have sex.” “But don’t you still love Renesmee Madiline?” asked Omi. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt and he placed his hands on the doorframe revealing his beautiful, bushy, masculine, thick, seaweed-like armpit hair. Finn Wolfhard could not resist it. “I do love Renesmee but I haven’t seen her in, like, twenty years and your armpit hair is so sexy.” “Okay,” said Omi. Omi took off his shirt and pants and underwear to reveal a patch of beautiful, bushy, masculine, thick, seaweed-like pubic hair. Finn Wolfhard also took off his clothes which weren’t a lot because he was already engaging in his bad habit. Then, they had really agressive sex. Omi had ejaculated into Finn Wolfhard’s rump. “Wait!” said Finn Wolfhard (after breathing heavily and sweating for several minutes). “You ejaculated into my rump! I might get pregnant now! I have to go get Plan B.” Finn Wolfhard then jumped out the window and went to the store. Omi took himself and his beautiful, bushy, masculine, thick, seaweed-like armpit hair and his beautiful, bushy, masculine, thick, seaweed-like pubic hair out the door. Finn Wolfhard never saw him again. But he then felt more connected to Renesmee Madiline because of their similar erotic experiences.


End file.
